


The History of Art

by Louwesy



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Breeding, Commander Lexa (The 100), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/F, Glory Hole, Horny Clarke Griffin, Knotting, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Light BDSM, Love Confessions, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clarke Griffin, Praise Kink, Smut, Soulmates, Sounding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwesy/pseuds/Louwesy
Summary: Clarke Griffin is a double major student at Polis university, who is in love with her Art History Professor. Instead of staying home because she was nearing her heat she decides to go to class wanting to catch one last glimpse of the woman of her fantasies. Nothing goes as planned, and it turns out her professor happens to be a very strong Alpha.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 117
Kudos: 948





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an Alpha/ Omega fic. It is marked as rape/non con because ABO dynamics can sometimes be seen as such and I don't want to trigger anyone, which is also why it is tagged as Dub/con.
> 
> Clarke wants Lexa, pure and simple, and wants whatever she will give her.

Clarke sat through her lecture and tried to ignore the ache between her thighs. The ache that was telling her she was nearing her heat, and needed to get laid. Her clit throbbed as the sweet voice of her professor echoed throughout the auditorium, and she was happy that the air was cycled through so that you couldn’t smell someone's pheromones. 

She was sure that everyone in the room would know she was about to rip her clothes off and present herself to her teacher otherwise. The green eyed woman, strutted across the room and talked passionately about the history of art and its effects of society. How certain periods influenced other great artists, and great art heists that succeeded and failed. Clarke was hanging on the edge of her seat through every lecture hanging onto every word Professor Woods spoke. 

Passion was what got her hooked to the brunette in the first place. Her guidance counsellor had urged her to take this as an elective and she was struggling with accepting it. She thought there were much more intriguing classes she could be taking while she worked on her dual degree. She decided to give the first lecture a chance, and after that she was hooked. 

Hooked to fiery green eyes, and plump lips. Wild brown locks and bronze skin, making her look like a greek goddess. She knew that it was wrong, but she wanted her. She wanted to listen to the brunette ramble on forever about how great artists helped spark revolutions throughout the centuries. How art was more than just canvas and clay, and how it was any form of passionate expression. 

Clarke was more than ready to risk her dignity after class by asking her professor for help she didn’t need in order to be close to her. Her imagination was running wild throughout class, and she thought of all the ways Miss Woods could take her. She would gladly give herself over to the other woman just to receive an ounce of pleasure and appraisal. 

“Miss Woods,” Clarke said coming down the stairs after the class was dismissed.

The brunette was packing up her things, and Clarke couldn’t help but objectify her. She looked perfect, and she was aching to find release on those long elegant fingers. Her clothes were starting to itch, and she could feel a bead of sweat start to roll down her neck. When the green eyes of her professor locked onto her blue ones she felt trapped in her gaze. Her stomach cramped and she doubled over. 

“Miss Griffin,” the woman said, rushing to her aide.

The class was nearly empty but Clarke wasn’t concerned about people seeing her anymore. She was beyond that. She was part wolf, and her people were very open affectionately. It was a rare thing, but she was one of the few people in her immediate friend group that were able to shift. Meaning that she would eventually one day participate in the archaic tradition of the hunt. She was just lucky her mother was allowing her to choose when to participate. 

The only downside to being so close with her wolf was her terrible heats. Most Omega’s were able to take suppressants and they helped to temper them. Alpha’s always took blockers, but like all hierarchy societies they always seemed to suffer the least. 

Clarke couldn’t tell what Lexa was but she didn’t care. She was intoxicating and she wanted to breathe her in and feel her lips mark her body. She wanted to be owned and claimed by the goddess in front of her, even if it was to get her through a heat. She had to pull herself together though, and when she turned to look at the brunette she had a knowing look. 

“You should probably get back to your home. Do you have someone I can call?” her teacher asked her. 

She had a handful of people she could call, but she wouldn’t dare to. Octavia and Raven thought she was at home locked in her room. Both of them would lecture her to bits if they found out she went to class just to see her professor. Jasper and Monty would happily pick her up, but she didn’t want to have Monty mother hen her, and Jasper hit on her. Bellamy would be a good person to call except he told her he liked her, and she said she liked her art teacher which turned into a massive blowout. 

So really she had no good options, so she shook her head. “Okay I shall escort you safely back home,” the woman said. 

Her teacher grabbed her bag and then hooked her arms around her half carrying her out of the room. In the halls people were moving around, but no one paid them any mind. When they got outside though she could feel some people stare in their direction. Alpha’s staring at the unclaimed Omega which was clearly entering heat. 

She couldn’t smell them at all. All she could smell was fresh running water slowly moving down a stream. The smell of the forest on a fall afternoon with the sun starting to peek through the cracks and down to the earth, warming the soil that was once shaded, embracing it with new felt warmth. Clarke felt warm and dizzy with endorphins running through her. She pressed and burrowed in closer to the warm body and it’s embrace. 

When she woke it was to the smell of a cheeseburger being waved in her face. She was drenched in sweat, and her body was throbbing with need. She could feel herself start to slick and she opened her eyes slowly, because her last memory was of herself collapsing in front of her professor. Her very hot professor who she happened to be thirsting for for a while. 

“What is your address,” her teacher gritted out. 

Clarke could smell more than just the cheeseburger now. “You’re an Alpha,” Clarke said, her eyes going wide. That was why she couldn’t smell anything else once they exited the building. The brunette was protecting her. Clarke sniffed at her clothes and then looked at her professor in shock.

The green eyed woman had a death grip on the shifter and steering wheel. They were pulled over into the parking lot of the nearest fast food joint, and her teacher looked to be in pain. Clarke used her senses that were slowly coming back to her, and smelled arousal. Her teacher looked most rigid though, just like her cock straining in her pants. 

“You scent marked me,” Clarke blurted out instead of her address. 

“You shouldn’t have gone to class during heat. I should report you,” the brunette seethed.

Clarke took a bite of her burger and moaned. It was quite delicious and was certainly helping her gain some clarity. She watched as Lexa stared at her and gulped. When some ketchup dripped out she caught it with her finger and then licked it off, before sucking her finger into her mouth. 

The woman’s scent was intoxicating. Clarke thought she was aroused before watching her speak passionately back in class, but watching her restrain herself was the biggest turn on of all. A lot of Alpha’s can’t resist an Omega in heat, and right now she was practically begging to be fucked. She wasn’t bothering to control her scent, and she watched Lexa watch her, until the Alpha took her burger away and finished it in one bite.

“Where do you live Clarke, or I will simply drop you off at the clinic,” her professor commanded this time. Her irises were now red, and her voice was so powerful that she couldn’t stop her address from slipping past her lips.

“That wasn’t so hard now was it,” Lexa said, pulling out of the parking lot in her jeep and heading over to her apartment. 

“You have a little something,” Clarke finally said, finding her voice again. 

Miss Woods had been driving for a little while and she couldn’t stop staring at her face. She wanted to commit it to memory and have it with her forever. She reached over and crossed the invisible barrier between them and cleaned off the corner of Alpha’s mouth with her thumb. She held it out for the Alpha to inspect and was surprised when she cleaned it off.

Her clit throbbed and she moaned as she felt the wetness between her legs. She rubbed them together in a desperate hope for relief in the friction of the act. Clarke happened to glance down at Lexa’s crotch and noticed her cock twitch slightly. It seemed that Lexa’s wolf ached with want just as much as Clarke’s. 

“You smell so good,” Clarke said, leaning over the console even more and putting her nose right in her professor's neck.

“Clarke, this is highly inappropriate.” Miss Woods bit back. 

It was harsh and she recoiled. She knew she shouldn’t have come onto Lexa. She knew it would just lead to heartache and disappointment, but she wanted her. She listened to every word that came out of her mouth and fell more in love with her intellect. Her wolf felt more connected to her than anyone she had ever met before, and she just needed to try. Now she knew that she was just being silly. She would have to move on, from the rejection her wolf was now experiencing. 

“Thanks for the ride,” Clarke said, running out of the vehicle once the brunette had parked. 

She hit her floor number as soon as she was in the elevator. At Least all public buildings were scent controlled. It was part of the reason why she rented here, over anywhere else. Her nose was accosted by her new favourite scent once the doors had closed. She didn’t know how she could still smell Lexa but she could. She shouldn’t be able to, yet the scent of the Alpha was calling to her. Almost singing out her name drawing her in. 

Clarke looked at her lips and lunged forward. Her body was begging her to do this all day, and it had been all she could dream of for the past few months. Ever since meeting her, she has invaded her thoughts constantly and she wanted her more than anyone else. 

Her Professor's lips moved against hers and she felt herself pressed up against the Alpha. Lexa’s strong hands holding her close, and feeling her body pressed up against hers desperate with want was driving her mad. “I’ve wanted you since the first time you walked into my classroom.” Her teacher said and she let out a little moan. 

The elevator chimed and Clarke dropped her keys into Lexa’s hand. “8,” Clarke said. She was then lifted up and carried into her apartment. “Last door on the left,” Clarke said before kissing her once more. She wanted to kiss her forever, and commit her body to memory.

“You are so beautiful Clarke. I shouldn’t do this, but i’ve already denied my wolf for so long. I have waited centuries to meet my soulmate. I see you in my dream’s to Clarke. Let me bring them to life,” the Alpha said softly biting her neck. 

She tilted her head to the side, and the Alpha bit into it. She wasn’t sure what the woman’s intentions were, but she was glad it didn’t pierce through. She wasn’t ready to be mated, but she enjoyed the temporary claim that was placed on her. She whined and bucked her hips as her professor pressed down on top of her.

“Hot,” Clarke mumbled, pulling at her clothes without trying to break contact with the Alpha’s lips.

“I know. My name is Lexa, but I would prefer it if you call me Heda for this week's activities.” her Alpha told her.

Hers. That was something that sent a shiver up her spine, driving her mad with lust. She never thought she would like to belong to someone. Now she was finding herself freely giving herself to an Alpha to own and claim. With each piece of clothing Lexa removed she was thrumming with anticipation. A sudden urge of want and need she had never experienced before in her life. 

“Heda,” Clarke whined. She didn’t trust herself to say anything else once she was stripped bare. She was panting and sitting back up on her elbows looking at the woman who was driving her insane with want. Lexa was panting as well, her eyes were red, and she was looming overtop of her. 

“I got you Omega. You are so very beautiful Clarke,” her Alpha said to her and she keened at the praise. Her hips thrusting up and trying to search for friction. “Has anyone ever knotted you before?” Her professor asked. She was just barely able to shake her head no, as she felt the sensation of a velvety smooth cock run through her folds. 

Clarke moaned out when Lexa finally plowed into her. She gripped hard at the Alpha’s back, as her cock split her open, taking her virginity. “You waited for me,” Lexa said, pulling back. Clarke could see the tears in her eyes as red slowly changed back to green. 

She held her stare before her stomach started to cramp and her body demanded it’s release. “Heda,” she pleaded, digging her nails into the soft flesh of the Alpha above her. 

“Mine,” Lexa growled, green eyes turning red once more as she started to thrust. 

Clarke was in heaven. Lexa was above her dominating her body, and sending her body into tiny spasms when she hit the right spot inside her walls. A hand was at her clit rubbing it slowly, as a mouth enveloped her breast. Lexa sucked hard and she let out the filthiest moan she had ever released. 

The brunette's eyes were hungry and full of lust. Her hips continued to pick up their pace as she started to fall apart chanting Heda. “Cum for me Clarke. Cum as much as you want on your Alpha’s cock. No one else could give you this much pleasure. You belong to me just as much as I belong to you. Cum Omega,” Lexa commanded and it sent her into a spiral.

Her body spasmed and moved on its own accord. Her hips thrusting up with want feeling the knot at the base of her Alpha’s cock. “That’s it. Such a good Omega,” her Alpha praised.

Lexa’s praise was all she needed for those tiny bursts of pleasure to turn into a dam breaking. She was flooded with slick as she continued to thrust against her knot. It was hitting her clit just right and Lexa’s fingers were expertly navigating her clit. Rubbing smooth circles over it with the slick she continued to gather. The Alpha continued to play with her breasts as she nibbled at her neck. 

“Heda,” she cried helplessly because that was exactly what she was. She was helpless to stop what was happening to her body, because she never wanted it to end. The amount of pleasure she was feeling surpassed everything she had ever been taught about an Alpha and Omega pairing. Lexa was taking care of her, but she still wasn’t giving her what she wanted.

Every time she thrusted up trying to take more of her knot, the more Lexa pulled away. She needed it though. It wasn’t just enough to cum on her cock, feeling like there was no end or beginning to her pleasure, it was just overwhelming her. It was driving her senses and her primal need to feel satisfied, and she wouldn’t feel satisfied without her knot. 

“I want to knot you so bad. Bite you and claim you, so everyone knows who you belong to. I want you to mark me, and show your ownership of me as well. I want you as my equal,” Lexa told her, not stopping her pace at all. 

The amount of stamina this woman had was staggering, and she ran her nails sharply down her back at those words. Lexa wanted her to mark her just as much as she wanted to be marked. She couldn’t do that though. Not yet. She had promised herself to the hunt, a long standing tradition for her people, she just hoped that if she belonged to Lexa, the Alpha would come and claim her then. 

“Knot, no mark,” Clarke said, becoming utterly delirious of the sensation of Lexa’s knot rubbing against her clit instead of her hand. Both of the Alpha’s hands were on her hips controlling the pace of the knot entering her. 

“Yes,” Clarke started to pant as the knot stretched her, and tore the skin around her entrance for the first time. She had never wanted anyone more, and was glad it was with Lexa. She had wanted her since she had first seen her, and if the Alpha’s confessions were true, then they could work on their relationship. She could be her Alpha. Her Heda.

“Fuck Clarke,” Lexa groaned above her as her hips jutted once more, and she was sealed inside of her. Warmth flooded her insides as potent Alpha cum filled her up. Red eyes returned to their normal shade of green and Clarke kissed her, as Lexa continued to twitch inside of her releasing more of herself, into her spasming walls.

“Thank you, Heda,” Clarke mumbled before collapsing after the strongest orgasm she had ever experienced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Lexa's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where I am going to take this but here is some more smut. Enjoy ;)

Chapter 2

Lexa noticed her favourite student make her way down the stairs towards her and she quickly busied herself with her papers. She wasn’t supposed to have favourites but she had noticed her the moment she walked into her class. She noticed the way she tucked her hair behind her ear, and how she bit her lip when she was trying to concentrate. She noticed everything she could about Clarke Griffin during the school week, and dreamt of her every night. 

It wasn’t uncommon to dream of your mate once you had met them. The recurring dreams usually bring the two people closer together until they eventually find out their connection. Pheromones helped, but they were controlled in all public buildings now as the population boomed, and crime rates started to climb.

She had figured out that Clarke was her true mate after a week. She had never dreamed of anything like this. During her dreams she chased and played with a snow white wolf which contrasted her dark brown one. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean where hers were like the deep green of a tropical rainforest. Then the woman would transform in front of her turning into Clarke, and she would transform as well. They never used words, they just talked with their bodies and came together as one every night with no hesitation. 

Clarke wasn’t a purebred like she was, but she was perfect nonetheless. Some of her people valued bloodlines over soulbonds which she found to be the most ruthless thing. Wolves were meant to find their mate’s and they would live forever until they found their other half. She would know, she was nearing 800 years herself, and was the Alpha over many packs. 

Over 700 years she had waited to meet her mate, and then when she met her it was under the worst circumstances. She was still Clarke’s teacher, and not a lot of people believed in soulbonds anymore. Not a lot of people were purebreds either, which she would have to let slip if she admitted her soulbond to her fellow faculty members. Not a lot of wolves lived as long as she had, and she had only survived so long on anonymity. 

Her Omega seemed to be testing all her resolve coming to her lecture with clear signs that she was going into heat. Finishing up her lecture without showing signs of her arousal was a testament to itself. She could practically feel Clarke’s wolf cry out to her in desperation. All this time she had waited in hopes to finish the term before revealing their bond to Clarke if she hadn’t figured it out already. 

Clarke seemed to have figured it out alright and her body was practically radiating with heat when she picked her up, upon her doubling over with cramps. She helped steady her and brought her out of the room, and then out of the school. Once free of the scent blockers she pumped her scent out marking Clarke, and blocking out the scent of Alpha’s answering an Omega’s call. 

No one would be good enough for Clarke other than her. She was her mate, and she would be the one to see her through this time. Clarke rested against the cool glass of the window and she opened the console to take a double dose of blockers. She had to take them before and after every class in order to be able to work around the young blonde. She needed to be strong for her Omega now, and provide for her in every way possible. 

She wasn’t sure if Clarke ate yet, so she went to the nearest burger joint and ordered a burger and fries. She pulled into a spot once she got the food and waved the burger in Clarke’s face. The Omega continued to tease her, and she gripped the steering wheel hard, and commanded her to give her her address. 

Lexa hated to use that voice. She hated to push her scent out and control someone's actions or compel them to give up information. She especially hated using it on her mate, she felt guilty, but she was trying not to give in. Her wolf was ready to take over control and take the blonde in the back seat giving her exactly what she was begging for. Giving into her wolf and allowing her to take her mate after waiting over 700 years was testing her resolve. 

Clarke ended up fleeing her vehicle, and she had to chase after her like a lovesick pup. She needed to make sure the Omega didn’t feel rejected, because she knew what that could do to an Omega emotionally. What she didn’t know she needed was the blonde’s lips against hers. Her tongue probing into an eager mouth, and hands roaming over her body. 

She didn’t know how desperate for release she was until Clarke was under her, and her knot sealed them together. Her cum was bursting from her, and she wasn’t quite sure when it would stop. Clarke passed out, moaning underneath her, after thanking her and calling her Heda. That name did something to her when it spilled from Clarke’s lips. Even the mere thought of the moment they had just shared was pulling more from her. 

With her hands she gently scooped the small Omega up and rolled onto her back taking the blonde with her and resting her head in the crook of her neck. Clarke didn’t want to mark her, and she had to respect that, and push down her own hurt and rejection. She had waited 700 years and surely a few weeks wouldn’t kill her. 

When Clarke’s body started to heat up again, she woke up and was ready when the blonde started to stir. She had yet to pull out and didn’t want to flood the blonde’s sheets if she wasn’t prepared. Her eyes scanned around the room until she caught sight of a door slightly ajar which she assumed was the washroom. 

“Mmm,” Clarke grumbled and started to whine when Lexa lifted her up and carried her into the washroom. 

“Sorry about this,” Lexa said before getting into the tub and turning on the water. 

It was cold and she shivered as Clarke screamed. Lexa held onto her though and slowly removed herself from the blonde’s warm walls. The Omega whined at the loss of contact and they both looked down between them to see her cum spill out of her. Clarke opened her mouth in shock but Lexa gritted her teeth and tried not to let her Alpha come to the surface. She didn’t need to push her seed back into Clarke as much as she wanted to. 

“What the fuck,” Clarke said looking at her with wide eyes. 

Lexa slowly lowered the blonde so that she could stand on her own before moving about the shower and grabbing shampoo. She lathered up her hands and motions for the blonde to let her bath her. Clarke looked at her with questioning eyes, but she allowed it, and melted into her touch. 

“Do you know anything about soulbonds Clarke?” Lexa asked, deciding on how best to probe the subject.

“Only that they were made up, giving wolves false hope of finding a true mate.”

“I can assure you that they are very real. Both people halves of themselves until meeting the one that makes them whole.”

“That sounds rather romantic, which is exactly why it is a fairy tale told as bedtime stories to young pups.”

This next part might shock her but she was ready for it. She was ready to start her fight for the blonde. “ I am a purebred who has continued to search high and low for my mate. I haven’t aged since I first turned 25 Clarke, and I am nearly 800 years old. Half bloods such as yourself continue to age like your human counterparts and rarely meet your mates. You rarely are in touch with your wolf. You can shift though. I have seen it. I have seen you in my dreams, and chased your white figure all throughout the forest only to stop and make love to you under the moonlight. My inner wolf recognized you as its mate the moment you stepped into class, and I have been dreaming of you ever since. When you meet your mate, you are always with them in your dreams.”

“I… I’ve been dreaming of you too. I thought it was just some stupid fantasy. Something my hormonal Omega brain created to fantasize about and get off to when stressed. A fantasy to escape reality that I never truly wanted to end.”

Lexa washed out the suds from her hair, and then continued to wash the rest of her body while she let the conditioner rest. Clarke had luscious hair and she enjoyed how soft it was and wanted to keep it that way. She was careful around her core, and avoided it. Teasing the blonde with how far she would allow her hand to go. 

“You were worth waiting for,” Lexa said kissing her shoulder blades after rinsing out her hair. She was hard and desperate to be inside the blonde once more. She could feel her body shiver as she ran her hands up and down her sides. Clarke was responding beautifly to her body and she wanted to commit it to memory. 

“I don’t understand how you can be so old, yet look so young.” Clarke said.

“People like me…. Pure bloods… we could live on forever. Most don’t though. Most died out long ago, and only a few remain.”

“If you can live on forever. What will happen to me?” Clarke asked. 

“Well we can not mate, and I will eventually watch you die, and then go with you to the afterlife… Or you can accept my bite, and we can live for as long as our bodies let us,” Lexa said nipping at her neck. 

She couldn’t lie, the prospect of having Clarke all to herself for the next lifetime would be a miracle. They would be targeted though if the wrong people found out, and that was the only thing that scared her. It wouldn’t stop her from mating her though. It wouldn’t stop her from giving into her wolf and allowing her to claim the mate, she had waited lifetimes for. 

“I’m promised to the hunt,” Clarke blurted out, and broke down in her arms. Lexa pushed out her scent and comforted her, using her hands to help hold her up and position her so that she faced the wall and slid a leg underneath of her to hold her up. 

“No one else is going to touch this body other than me. I will have their eyes cut out just for looking at it,” Lexa growled pulling Clarke into her possessively, and trapping her against the wall.

“Fuck,” the blonde cursed when Lexa snaked a hand around her and started to massage her breasts.

“I suppose I will have to join the hunt,” Lexa growled in her ear pulling her head back. The blonde responded by pushing her hips back and rubbing herself up and down her shaft. Her cock was sliding between her cheeks, slicked up with her arousal at the thought of being claimed by her. Lexa wanted nothing more than to sink her teeth into Clarke and claim her, but she couldn’t break traditions… especially the ones she helped to create many centuries ago. 

“Who do you belong to, Clarke?”

“You Heda. My body belongs to you,” Clarke panted, in desperation. Lexa could feel her slick leak onto the leg she had placed it between the blondes. 

“Good. Then you know who to present for, when you are walked out on stage,” Lexa husks, and finds Clarke arching her back presenting herself as well as she could to be appraised. 

“Good Omega,” Lexa praised.

“Thank you Heda,” the blonde responded. 

Lexa lowered herself to the blondes dripping lips and took a taste of her juices. Clarke was sweet, and she lapped at the slick that was rushing out of her hole. Lexa flicked her tongue around her bundle of nerves and saw the blondes pussy contract. She flicked her tongue over her Omegas clit repeatedly, taking pleasure in watching her tremble against the wall. 

When her legs started to buckle Lexa grabbed onto her ass and spread her open. She drove her long tongue into the blondes cunt. She pushed onward wiggling it inside her, as the blondes muscles got used to the intrusion. Her mate was mewling above her and she positioned one hand so that she could start to rub her clit.

Her tongue was being pulled in, as slick slipped around it. She dove in and teased her around her lips, as a finger lightly danced on her clit. Teasing Clarke with pleasure was a new high, and she didn’t want it to end. This must have been what the blonde felt yesterday before she finally gave in and fucked her like she demanded. Now she was at the mercy of her Alpha, waiting like a good bitch in heat for her fucking. 

Desperate, aching, and quaking waiting for a stretch to help alleviate the cramps that were sure to start soon. The blonde was at a breaking point and she was going to release her. “Cum for me,” she demanded. It was a command in its own, and even if the blonde had no desire to orgasm her body would still not be able to refuse. 

She felt her future mate’s pleasure through her whole body. Her own cock aching in need, just as desperate as the blonde’s pussy. Needing to be locked together for long periods of time to reaffirm their bond. Her Alpha needed to fill the Omega, and breed her, even though that was completely up to the Omega. 

Omega’s still had the will to reject an Alpha, their mark, and their seed. That was one of the many reasons why Lexa and her people respected their Omega’s in the community. The hunt was originally used as a way to bring clans together, but she abolished it years ago after Alpha’s started to take advantage of Omega’s and would gang up during runs. People would coerce their children into offering themselves to higher their social status. 

No, the hunt was her biggest mistake. She only created it to help create unity among warring people, and hopefully meet her mate. She never did though and after years of attending them and organizing them, she stopped going. The only reason why she abolished them in her packs was after finding out how far some of her people took the events. It could potentially be torturous for an Omega who doesn’t give herself willingly, and is coerced into joining. 

“Such a good Omega,” Lexa praised again. She would praise her until the end of her days, because unlike Clarke she knew what the hunt entailed. 

Unless Clarke actually knew… Lexa pondered. She got up and stroked her dick, as Clarke continued to quiver and catch her breath.

“Thank you Heda,” her Omega responded.

Lexa turned Clarke around and the Omega fell to her knees before her without being told. A warmth mouth encompassed her cock in a vice, and was sucking it down. Her dick hit the back of Clarke’s throat and the blonde swallowed and took her all the way down to her trimmed pubes. “Fuck,” she let out a filthy moan. 

Clarke pulled back and smiled at her. Spit dripping from her mouth and to the tip of her cock. “Can I please you Heda?” the blonde asked.

“So kind of you to ask, after taking what your slutty Omega mouth wanted. Open up,” Lexa demanded.

Clarke opened her mouth and Lexa used it. Clarke slurped around her cock, choking every now and then as she adjusted to its size. “Such a good Omega,” Lexa praised.

Her Omega moaned around her cock, and she pulled back and let her take over. The blonde sucked and licked, moaning when she was rewarded with a drop of precum. The blonde used both hands to tug at the knot that was forming as she took her down from tip to base. It was the best blowjob she had ever been given, and clearly Clarke had practice. The thought made her angry, and possessive. If Clarke wouldn’t let her bite her she was going to mark her.

When she started to cum she had to pry Clarke’s greedy mouth off of her cock. “You, are mine Clarke,” Lexa growled, jerking herself to completion. She let stream after stream land over Clarke’s breasts and face, until she was covered in it. 

“I’m yours Heda,” Clarke whimpered. 

Lexa helped to lift her up, before turning her back around and pinning her against the wall. She ran her cock through Clarke’s folds, before slipping in. “I am yours as you are mine,” Lexa said thrusting into her.

Clarke was trying to grasp at any part of her that she could reach. She was clenching long and hard trying to take more of her in. She could feel her body ache and tremble. Her Omega needed her, and her cum. Her Omega needed her to breed her and satisfy her inner creature. That biological clock that ticked away after each and every passing day, begging her to find a suitable mate to be bred. 

“Oh god, Heda,” Clarke started to scream.

“Take what you need from me Clarke. My body is as much yours as it is mine,” Lexa said biting down on the blonde’s neck and tasting herself. She didn’t break through to claim, as the blonde wasn’t allowing it so she pulled back.

“I need your knot. Knot me Heda. Knot your Omega. Fill my pussy with your seed. Breed me like the slut I am,” the blonde cursed underneath her.

Lexa was shocked at the filth coming out of the blonde’s mouth but it turned her on even more. She growled and started to rut into her. She rubbed her cum that was covering Clarke’s front into the bite she had made. She inched further and further inside tight walls until Clarke was firmly clenched around her and releasing herself, satisfied and being continuously filled. She loved the look of her lover, so exhausted post bliss after being so desperate for release. 

She did this to her. She did this to her Omega. She made her desperate for her cock, just like the blonde had made her desperate for her cunt. They were two pieces of a puzzle locked together, and Lexa would fight to the death to keep it that way. She might even have to depending on how the hunt would go. She would have to figure out the logistics of that later. For now her Omega needed her to clean her up, and take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Any suggestions as to what you want to see involved in the hunt?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some office smut, and new characters.

Chapter 3

Clarke could not believe how freely she gave herself over to her professor, to her Heda. The woman was amazing, and she had no doubt denying that this was her mate. This was the woman she was destined to spend the rest of her life with. They could practically feel the others emotions and that only heightened their sexual experiences. 

She completely trusted Lexa, unlike some of her past partners. Her Omega knew instantly that it was her mate after catching a whiff of her scent. She succumbed to that scent, and trusted in it, and she was glad that she did. That was the most pleasurable experience of her life, and it made her forget about everything.

It made her forget about school, and how she was disappointing her mother by not following in her steps. It helped her to forget about her sister’s and how they couldn’t stop fighting lately. It also made her forget about the upcoming hunt. The one she had promised to attend after her graduation. In only a few months time she would be a certified art therapist and could help survivors of trauma through art therapy. Something that helped her survive her own demons. 

Another thing that it made her do was masturbate furiously after her heat was over. Lexa had explained the situation to her, and frankly it was one that she understood. So they agreed to keep their distance for now, but she was at her breaking point. She had a full week with Lexa, exploring each other's bodies and now she felt empty. She felt that texting Lexa wasn’t enough.

It wasn’t enough to send one another erotic pictures, or pornographic scenarios of what they would do once they could be together. It intoxicated her, and pushed her away at the same time. She liked receiving the attention from Lexa, but she hated that it couldn’t be open. She would love nothing more than to be wrapped up in her Alpha’s arms all night. Her body now had its own set of needs after being deflowered for the first time and her fingers weren’t enough.

She needed her Heda’s thick cock. She needed the smooth velvety skin slipping into her mouth getting soaked with her saliva. She needed Lexa to be on the brink before taking her frantically and stuffing her full of her cock. She needed that ache between her legs the next time she saw her because she had a hard time keeping herself together in class now.

Her panties were soaked after every lesson, holding onto every word that Lexa said. They eye contact that spoke volumes for all the words that they couldn’t speak. One thing that she learned from their time together was that this wasn’t one sided. Lexa had just had years to practice patience where she wanted to say screw tradition.

Clarke didn’t want to participate in the hunt any longer. Ever since she had smelt Lexa she knew where she belonged. She belonged in her professor's strong arms. She belonged to her Heda mind, body, and soul. Since she had promised herself since the age of 18, her mother had been coaching her on the ways to be a good Omega. 

Since her father died her mother has gained more and more control over her life. Showing her off at Galas and fundraisers, introducing her to all the big players in the medical world. Her mother would tell her what a good Omega her father was and she idolized the man and wanted to be just like him. Her mother told her how much of an honor it was for him to participate in the hunt, and convinced her it was her birthright and a right of passage for the hierarchy of the Arkadian wolf pack. 

From a young age she learned her place. She learned not to question an Alpha, and especially not in public. So at home under the watchful eye of the pack she played her part, she was the perfect Omega daughter. But while at school Clarke wouldn’t back down. She didn’t take crap from any Alpha who put her down, and would fight any who would try. 

She even changed her major twice, and took a double major in Art, and Psychology. It wasn’t until she moved away for college as per her agreement with her mother that she started to come into herself. She went to therapy regularly and talked about her father's death and how it affected her, and came up for different strategies on dealing with her mother.

Luna, her thesis professor had become a close confidant over the years, and had been the first person to see that she was struggling when she first moved her. She recommended seeing her friend Derek and she had been seeing him once a month ever since. This month she had a lot to unload so she went to visit Luna to talk a bit about her project, and also to just catch up with the woman.

For as long as Clarke has known her, she hadn’t been seeing anyone, and was the most romantic person on the planet. Whenever she was having a super bad week Luna would always plan a girls day for the two of them, and treat her to mani, pedi’s and brunch. Hell her relationship with Luna could get her in more trouble than her cold shoulder stares with Lexa.

She could read right through the Alpha, and knew that Lexa wanted her just as badly. Over 700 years waiting for someone that soul sang in the same tune, who’s heart beat in sync. It was crazy to think that she could live forever just waiting for her. What would have happened to Lexa if she died in the accident with her father. Her wolf whimpered at the feeling of loss and longing, and she hoped to never have to feel that way. 

“Are you sure I can’t do anything to make up for the assignment?” she heard a voice whisper seductively as she walked through the history departments offices. 

Clarke felt herself stop in her tracks and hesitantly approach the office where she heard the voice come from. Once she saw the young woman she nearly growled. She hated Josephine Lightbourne with a passion. Her mother always compared them since her mother was friends with Josephine’s father. The Omega man dotted on his daughter, and it turned her into a spoiled brat, and her friends had the audacity to call her princess. 

“Your grade is final,” she heard her mate respond.

Clarke was standing in the doorway now watching her nemesis run her hand down her professors arm. Her wolf fought her way to the surface and she resisted the urge to stab the other woman's eyes out. Josephine was looking at Lexa like a piece of meat but she was her piece of meat. Lexa was hers, and hers alone. She growled instead and that caught the attention of both women. 

Lexa was quick to pull away and looked grateful for the save. “Awe Miss Griffin right on time,” Lexa said looking at her watch. “If you need assistance on your next assignment please see my T.A. Ryder for your course. Good day miss Lightbourne,” Lexa said holding open the door for her.

Josie stared her down, before she walked into the office and Lexa closed and locked the door behind her. “That was most definitely exactly what it looked like,” Lexa said, flopping down into her office chair.

“I hate her. Do all your students throw themselves at you?” Clarke inquired. Lexa was beautiful and she certainly could feel the attraction to her, so she couldn’t blame others for feeling the same. She could blame them though for acting on it. 

“She has been the most persistent,” Lexa said, running a hand through her hair. 

She looked exhausted and her head was tilted back and her eyes were closed. So Clarke decided to take advantage of the situation. She dropped down onto her knees in front of Lexa and rubbed up and down her Alpha’s legs massaging them. She looked up at Lexa and soon the Alpha opened her eyes and she could see the hunger burning in them. It was exactly how she felt. It seemed like they both needed this, as there was a silent plea in the way Lexa was looking at her. 

“I was hoping to get extra credit, my grades are slipping and I can’t bring home anything other than an A+ or my parents will spank me. Please professor Woods, i’ll do anything,” Clarke said slowly undoing a button on her top. 

“I am sure I can come up with something for you to do. Only if you want to though,” Lexa said fishing out her cock. 

Clarke licked her lips in anticipation. She had been dreaming of wrapping her lips around Lexa’s smooth cock for a while. “If I suck your cock will that help my grade?” Clarke asked playing dumb.

“If you suck my cock and swallow my cum, I will make sure to give you an A+. The only one who will be spanking your ass will be me Miss Griffin if you want to continue to keep that grade throughout the semester,” Lexa said in her most threatening voice. 

It wasn’t her Heda voice. It wasn’t the voice of her Alpha taking over, and demanding her subservience. This was Lexa. The warm, and kind beautiful woman that she loved playing along with a fantasy. She may or may not have thought of propositioning Miss Woods herself in moments of desperation. The woman was a beautiful goddess, but she was hers, and she would have her anyway she wanted. 

Clarke wanted to be controlled though. With Lexa she felt safe enough to let go, and be herself. She felt safe enough to tell the Alpha her needs and trust that they would be met. Lexa had done nothing to betray her trust and she had been nothing but honest with her. She loved her for that. She was falling in love with her more and more, and her dreams were a safe escape for them to be together and make love. Here in the now she needed to be conquered and needed to feel Lexa’s love. 

“Do you want that grade?” Lexa said holding her cock out and waving it in front of her face. 

“More than anything,” Clarke said looking up at her and opening her mouth slowly. 

“Take it. Show me how badly you want to pass,” Lexa told her.

She took exactly what she wanted. She pulled and sucked on Lexa as she softly ran her mouth over her member. She licked up and down a thick vein, and then ran her tongue through the Alpha’s large divot at the top of the cock. A bead of precum was dripping out and she slowly flicked her tongue through it and moaned at the taste.

Lexa’s cum tasted amazing and it was a craving on it’s own. She had a feeling since most buildings were so scent compressed it made her crave it even more. The taste and scent of her Alpha on her tongue, knowing that they belonged to each other. Clarke continued to bob up and down, and started to use her hands to work at a faster pace.

“Am I doing alright professor?” Clarke asked, pulling back to look at Lexa.

Her Alpha had taken to covering her head with her hand as she laid back and let her play with her like a toy. “It’s alright, but you aren’t really working for the grade. Try to take it all, or I will be forced to give you a B.”

Clarke winked at her mate and went all the way down. She gripped onto her Alpha’s hips and impaled her mouth on that cock. She choked, and continued to force it down. She continued to pull her all the way in and take her back to the tip. She continued that pace until she felt Lexa tap on her shoulder. 

“Am I not doing good enough?” Clarke asked with her best pout. She knew Lexa was about to cum, but she didn’t want her to cum in her mouth. She had been craving that delicious stretch that only her Alpha’s cock could prove. 

Lexa seemed to understand her, and sat back further in her chair. “You know Miss Griffin I can give you an A- for what you provided now, but I know you are a good student. If you want to get an A+ you will have to give me more than just your mouth.”

“But professor,” Clarke said, faking shock. 

“Just sit on the desk Miss Griffin, if you are serious about earning a good grade.”

Clarke hesitantly stood up and then lifted her skirt before sitting herself on the desk. The hunger in Lexa’s eyes was enough to make sure her panties were sufficiently soaked. She was more than ready to be taken. What she wasn’t ready for, was Lexa to take off her panties and stuff them into her mouth. 

“Stay quiet or I fail you. This is about your grade, not your pleasure,” Lexa said before dropping in top of her. 

Clarke closed her eyes when she felt Lexa run her cock through her folds. “Already wet for me, looks like I don’t have to break you in,” Lexa said before slamming into her. 

She grabbed onto Lexa’s shirt for dear life as her Alpha hammered into her. She kept herself from cumming multiple times as Lexa continued to ram against her g spot. “That’s it. Such a good girl, knowing what to do to get a good grade,” Lexa cooed when she started to meet her thrust for thrust. 

Slut was one word for what she was, except she didn’t sleep around. No she was an Omega who knew exactly what she wanted and took it. She tightened her walls and Lexa could only thrust 3 more times before emptying herself inside of her. Clarke came along with her, and squirted all over her professor, making a mess of her desk and the suit she was wearing.

“I’m so sorry,” Clarke exclaimed, pulling the panties from her mouth.

“No worries I have a change of clothes,” Lexa said stepping away from her and stripping her clothes.

Her Alpha moved around the room quickly cleaning her up, and then everything else before changing. Lexa had a strange look in her eye and Clarke couldn’t quite read her this time. She knew that this was just a scene, and that it was fun. On the other hand she knew she was jealous and needed to play out this fantasy to know Lexa was hers and only hers. The seed she would walk around with inside of her was proof that she belonged to the Alpha.

“Move in with me Clarke. Please,” her Alpha begged.

“Why Lexa? You were the one that told me we had to keep our distance.” Clarke said, pulling her underwear back on. 

“Because I am going crazy without you near me!” her Alpha explained as she paced the small office. “I have barely been able to sleep, and teaching your class is the most painful experience I have ever been through. I would rather face armies again than have to restrain myself around you. At least if we moved in together we could see each other and maybe it would be easier every time we would run into each other on campus.”

“I can’t fight that logic? Clarke said climbing into her future mates lap and giving her a haughty kiss goodbye.

“I’ll pick you up at 7, we can pick up dinner to celebrate,” Lexa said before standing up and nodding to her. “Your essay could use a bit of work, but it is coming along nicely,” Lexa said to her, holding the door open in case there were students outside.

“Thank you professor,” Clarke smiled bashfully.

“Oh, and Miss Griffin. I look forward to your oral presentation next week,” Lexa said with a wink.

Fuck she couldn’t wait to pick out an outfit to wear in front of the class. Something professional but sexy at the same time, that would drive Lexa wild. She thought she had given her a pretty great preview of her oral presentation already. 

Shit she forgot the coffee she had for Luna on the desk. It was probably cold now but she went back for it, and found Lexa cleaning up the mess she left on the floor. “I forgot the coffee,” Clarke said.

“You mean you didn’t come to visit me?” Lexa asked in confusion.

“She actually came to visit me,” the voice of Luna came from the door. Clarke’s eyes went wide with panic, and Lexa looked stunned and almost at a loss for words. Clarke was then trapped looking between her two professors, and was at a complete loss as to what to say or do. They clearly knew each other, and Lexa looked like she wanted to attack the other woman. It seemed that her Alpha was just as possessive as she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has to deal with her jealousy

Chapter 4

Lexa had been on the phone with her people ever since Clarke’s heat had ended. Their commander finding her mate at long last was news that her closest friends and family were happy to hear of. What they were not too thrilled about was what she had to ask of them. She needed to get information about a hunt that is to be had in a few months' time hosted by a rather ambitious young pack. 

None of the people following her supported the hunts. That was the reason they chose to align with her pack. She was the commander, and she demanded respect, and obedience. Those that didn’t abide by her laws were tossed from the pack and were no longer protected. It was cruel at the time, but it was what was needed to eradicate the oppressors and create a safer society. One that wouldn’t draw too much attention from the half blooded, and those who couldn’t shift.

When Josie came strutting into her office she had to resist an eyeroll. The girl had been doing this for the past few months and she was still firm in her rejection. From what she could surmise the girl needed attention and reassurance. She needed someone to take care of her, and praise her, coddle her even. That wasn’t her, nor would it ever be her. 

She wasn’t a stranger to students' advances but this student didn’t take no for an answer. Just last week she walked in stumbling wet without a bra on, and in a white shirt. With nothing to talk about or review other than her body Lexa quickly made an excuse and packed up and left. She didn’t want to be around Josephine Lightbourne longer than possible. If this was any sort of lower level education she would call the girls parents but she was an adult, and she had the feeling that they were the cause of her behaviour. 

Clarke had been her saving grace. She would always be her saviour. She saved her from a lifetime of walking alone in this crazy world, and she would forever be indebted to her. Lexa didn’t think that Clarke knew just how much she meant to her. Just what she would do to keep her safe.

God she took her breath away. Practically pulled all the air from her lungs as she pulled on her cock. She had never met another so eager to please, her equal in every sense of the word. She worshipped her pussy with the same feverish urgency that her cock was given. Clarke was everything to her, and she loved watching her face when she broke. She would get to see it every night now that she was moving in with her.

“Luna,” Lexa said, trying to suppress a growl but it came out as a whine. Luna had been the last person on earth she was expecting Clarke to meet with. She knew she had nothing to be jealous of, but Clarke didn’t have her bite, and she was a possessive Alpha. Something which Clarke would soon learn.

She had known the full blood for many years, but she was part of a different pack from her coalition. One of the first to stop the hunt, and abolish it. Most of her people had jobs hiding out in plain sight, but those who continued to age tended to take teaching positions. Positions that wouldn’t cause a lot of attention, but where they could still make a steady income, and help see to the education of their respective packs. 

Luna was a professor at the school she had help to found with her, and she had forgotten all about her until this very moment. Now another person who has waited centuries to meet their mate, was having coffee with hers. Clarke hadn’t come to originally bring her coffee, she had been going to see Luna. Her inner Alpha growled with rage, and jealousy. Clarke was hers. Only hers, and she had just marked her, but Luna certainly couldn’t smell it. Clarke also wasn’t wearing her mark. 

All of this combined made her step closer to her student. “Yes I was going to meet with professor Rivers, but stopped by to ask you a question and we got side tracked. Have a good day professor Woods,” Clarke said dismissing her. 

She was an Alpha, she could not be dismissed so easily. Lexa watched as Luna nodded to her and walked away with her mate. She had to dig her claws into her hand from causing a scene in front of other faculty. 

Gathering up all the things in her office she took off in the direction that Luna and Clarke had headed and hoped to catch up to them. On her way she got a phone call from Indra, who she had tasked with getting an invite to the hunt. 

“What,” she growled. 

“Heda it appears that The Hunt is being held on mountain territory. What does this mean for the old treaty? Indra asked.

Great, the mountain men. Wolves who continued to try to purify the bloodline. She only left them alone because they essentially trapped themselves in their territory when they made a blood pact with her. One that would soon be broken as soon as she stepped foot on their land. A threat that would need to be neutralized as soon as Clarke was hers, and under her protection alone. 

She would have to send out her people to start scouting again. She needed to know what was going on in America while she was away. She left Titus in charge and it seems it has all gone to the dogs. “I need your best scouts to monitor a woman named Abby Griffin. I want to know who she meets with, and have people follow them. I need to know everything that has gone on in my absence. I should never have left Titus in charge.”

“As you wish Heda,” Indra said to her before she hung up the phone. 

She continued to creep along the halls until she spotted them talking further down the hall. She continued to peer around the corner and watched their interaction. She bit her lip when she saw Luna touch Clarke, on her elbow. She was leading her Omega outside. No. No. No.

Lexa sprinted down the hall lightning fast and got to the door just before they did. Luna was going to be able to smell Clarke as soon as they got out in the open, and she couldn’t have that. Luna may be an old friend, but it didn’t mean that she would approve of their relationship, and right now Clarke would most certainly smell of her. 

“Let me get the door ladies,” Lexa said holding it open.

“Always a gentlewoman,” Luna teased and stepped through with Clarke.

Lexa looked at Clarke, and loved the way the sunshine made almost a halo around her hair. Clarke’s eyes met hers and she was distracted by her beauty, she could watch her for hours and never grow tired. Clarke was hers, all hers, and right now Luna was the only one standing in the way of her reaching out and wrapping Clarke up in her arms. She wanted to hold her close, forever. 

“Ahem,” Luna said, clearing her throat and breaking their staring match. 

Lexa turned to look at Luna who quickly looked between the two of them before coming to a realization that she was hoping to avoid. If anyone knew her scent around this campus it would be her. Luna fixed her with a stern glare before she spoke again, “explain.”

“Clarke is my mate,” Lexa decided to cut to the chase.

“Then why isn’t she marked, or reported?” Luna said getting up in her face. The older Omega clearly felt protective of the younger one. 

“Stop,” Clarke all but shouted. Her voice was clipped, but left no room for questioning. 

“Lexa is my mate, but like I told you Luna I am promised,” Clarke interjected.

“You may be promised, but nothing breaks a mating bond. You connect not only emotionally, but physically, being with anyone else will make you feel like your wolf is dying,” Luna stressed. 

“Tell her why I can’t mate you Clarke,” Lexa growled out. 

She would claim the Omega right then and there. Faculty and students be damned Clarke was hers, and she would show that to the entire world. She would prove to them who the Omega belonged to, and her Alpha would enjoy showing off its power. Proving it’s worth through fucking and breeding the Omega like a proper whore. Clarke was hers and hers alone. It would only be her teeth that would pierce that skin ever again. 

“I am promised to the hunt,” Clarke said.

Lexa growled, and Luna dropped her jaw to the floor. “The hunt. You are promised to the hunt,” Luna seethed. “Being promised to someone, is a lot different than being promised to the hunt. Do you know what they do Clarke?” Luna asked, grabbing the blonde’s hands and looking at her pleadingly. “If Lexa truly is your mate, then I urge you to withdraw.”

“I think we should move this conversation somewhere private. Why don’t you come over Luna. Clarke I will have someone go and collect your things later,” Lexa said to them leading them away from the people that had stopped and started to stare at them. 

Lexa got Clarke loaded into her car, before opening the door for Luna to ride as well. She didn’t expect her day to go this way, when she woke up, but she was glad she was with Clarke. When she was with her everything was better. Hopefully now that Luna knows about them she can convince Clarke to withdraw from the hunt. Either way she would find out exactly what Clarke knew about the hunt, and she would have to tell her about her previous involvement in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Thanks for all the comments and kudos.
> 
> Any ideas of what you want to see in the hunt? Events, pairings, kinks. I am always open to suggestions
> 
> 12 Alphas and 12 Omegas will be participating, any participants you want to see?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Lexa explain to Clarke a bit of the history of The Hunt

Chapter 5

Clarke was sitting in a large dinning room with Luna and Lexa on either side of her while servants brought in their meal. She was supposed to go over everything she knew about The Hunt and ever since arriving at Lexa’s mansion home, she had kept her mouth shut. Both Lexa and Luna were looking at her but both wore different expressions. Luna’s face was full of fear, while Lexa looked like she was made of stone. 

She could feel Lexa though. She was angry. She could feel how upset she was, just like she could see how visibly upset Luna was. “I was promised to the Hunt since birth,” Clarke blurted out as an explanation. “My whole life I have trained to be a proper Omega, and I pushed the boundaries and got my mom to let me get an education. After this semester is done, the plan was for me to be mated to a good family, and produce the next heir to enter into The Hunt, as tradition states.”

“That’s not what tradition states Clarke,” Lexa growled out.

“That is a clear cycle of Omega oppression,” Luna burst out. “I thought you were better than that Clarke,” Luna said as she started to cry.

“The Hunt has been going on from generation to generation. It is how my parents met, and how their parents met.”

“The Hunt was originally started to find Alpha Prime a mate,” Lexa grit out. “Clan leaders would bring their Omega daughters and sons and hope for a good match. Matings were not forced, but as time went on the Prime Alpha gave up hope of finding a mate and withdrew. The Hunt still continued until about 200 years ago when I went and ended it. Since that time it has been banned and all reports of Hunts and Runs are sent to me to deal with. You have entered an illegal Hunt Clarke.”

“But it’s tradition,” Clarke stated. “I have to do this Lexa. I promised my people.”

“So finding your true mate means nothing?”

“It means everything,” Clarke cried out.

Lexa grabbed her out of her chair and put her on her lap. “You are mine Clarke. No one else's. You will always belong to be even if bitten by another. No one’s claim will hold you. You are the mate to the Alpha Prime, and you belong to me,” Lexa whispered in her ear. “I will figure this out. I promise you.”

“I’m sorry,” Clarke whispered. She had to admit as soon as Lexa pulled her into her arms she felt better. She felt safer than she ever had been in her life. 

“Why did you ban The Hunt?” Clarke asked looking into her green eyes. Lexa looked back at her before turning her gaze over to Luna. 

“I was the Omega tribute from my clan. My parents were distantly related to Lexa’s family and as such I was the sought after Omega out of the group of 12 of us. The first stage was okay, and it was just an introduction. There was a fire, and dancing, all Omega’s had an escort and were introduced to the available Alpha’s that were participating.

My escort was my brother and he was murdered when we decided to turn in for the night. An Omega can refuse an Alpha but an Omega has a hard time refusing 12 Alpha’s. All of the available men that night held me down and took turns, after stabbing my brother in the back. They must have drugged me with something because as time went on I had a harder time pushing them back with my scent, and they all began to laugh,” Luna stated as tears started to run down her face. 

“I was in Europe at the time and when I got a letter from a cousin I barely remembered about a hunt she was being forced to enter I was back as soon as possible. When I started the hunt it was about willing participants. Each clan would enter one Alpha and one Omega, who both willingly surrendered themselves to their wolve’s and allowed for The Hunt to take place.

Luna was unwilling and as soon as I got there I tore apart all those Alpha’s who had harmed her until their families couldn’t recognize them. I put both of Luna’s parents on a tree and cut them up a thousand times as my lead healer worked on Luna. Luna’s mother claimed she was innocent, but Clarke even Omega’s have power. She could have fought against her husband and done the right thing but she didn’t, so she died as well. 

I then proceeded to interview all the other Omega’s and only found 3 that had actually volunteered. You see over the years after I stopped participating Alpha’s started to try to exercise control over Omega’s, and that isn’t right Clarke. So after their interviews I killed their parents and sent their heads back to their clan leaders, or clan ambassadors with a singular message. If The Hunt ever started again I would kill all Alpha’s involved, and war would be declared between the clans.

Soon Luna healed and years later she felt safe enough to leave my home and start again on her own. I heard nothing from the hunt or the clans that wanted it to continue. Most supported me in abolishing it after hearing Luna’s story. My people usually like to stay out of skirmishes because we know we will end them. We come from the first one’s and our wolves seek blood and vengeance, so no one dared. At least I thought no one did,” Lexa said, raising her eyes to look at her. 

Clarke looked briefly and gave her a kiss on the cheek before looking at Luna. “Withdraw Clarke. I don’t want what happened to me to happen to you,” Luna spoke sadly. 

“I can’t.”

“You can’t or you won’t” Luna spoke before Lexa got a chance to. 

She could feel her Alpha shifting under her. “The deal was that I get to finish my schooling and I would be a willing participant and represent the Griffin House in the upcoming Hunt.”

“Do you know what happens in your Hunt’s? Have you spoken to an Omega who has participated before?” Lexa asked her. 

She had to think back but no. She hadn’t. She had never met a single person who participated in The Hunt. “I… I have never talked to anyone who has participated other than my mother and father. First there is a meet and greet, then there is a timed session kinda like speed dating where an Omega gets brought from room to room to meet Alpha’s and they can see how they respond to each other’s scent. Then the Omega gets released into the wild for their Alpha to find.”

“We will get Lexa into the Hunt. Lexa you will be the Alpha tribute of the Floukru clan, and I will be the Omega Tribute. They will not refuse an Omega leader of a strong and growing clan,” Luna ground out determinedly. 

“The might. My mom said they get more requests to join every year, and most people don’t have the means to join,” Clarke responded and held on closer to Lexa. She stuck her head into her Alpha’s neck and breathed in her scent letting it try to calm her. 

“The means to participate. You mean money….” Lexa stated.

“How much?” Luna asked.

“5 million per Alpha entered. Omega’s are free with the entry of an Alpha. A lot of Alpha’s have started to enter Beta’s with them over the years to not lose their Omega’s in an alliance of houses. That way it helps to ensure the Alpha gets who they want, while the Beta either helps them or is viewed as a useless tribute.”

“Floukru doesn’t have those kind of funds.” Luna told them sadly.

“I will wire you 25 million. You will get in touch with Clarke’s mother and demand entry, for your new clan. You will meet her in person. She should see the prize that you are, and she won’t be able to refuse.” Lexa spoke confidently. 

“So we’re doing this?” Clarke asked.

“Well I can’t just have my top student throwing her life away for some Alpha…. I will accept you mating with no one less than a Prime,” Luna smiled sadly at her. 

Clarke could tell that Luna was thinking about what had happened to her over a hundred years ago. “We do this, and we end it for good. I will have people ready to infiltrate once the final event has commenced. There is no stopping an Alpha in rut, but we could use that against them. We use their bodies and minds against them, and everyone will be either dead or in cuffs before the end of the Hunt.”

“Cuffs eh?” Clarke said looking back at Lexa. She could see the arousal in her Alpha’s eyes as much as she could feel it.

“I think I should leave. I have a certain parent teacher interview to spring on someone, and the sooner the better,” Luna stated, taking her leave. 

Clarke watched her retreating form and once she was sure she was gone she removed herself from Lexa’s hold. “I think it’s time for bed Alpha,” Clarke winked. 

Lexa lifted her up and sprinted up the stairs two at a time. Once she was in the Alpha’s room she was practically drooling. It smelt so much like Lexa and Clarke ripped off her own shirt while her Alpha worked on her pants. Her panties were damp, and her nipples were hard and rubbing against the fabric of her bra. 

Soon Lexa’s cock was inside of her and she was panting below the most beautiful woman with green eyes. She kept looking up at Lexa as they slowly made love and gave their bodies over to one another. “I love you Lexa,” Clarke said before tumbling over the edge. Her body took over and she was lost to pleasure, as Lexa came inside of her and rolled her on top of her. 

She cuddled into her Alpha and took a deep breath. No longer did Lexa’s room smell just like the Alpha. It slowly started to smell like her as well. Their scents mingling and creating the most relaxing atmosphere. She pulled a blanket over them and listened to Lexa’s heart beat slow down until she was asleep. Lexa was her Alpha, and her Alpha was going to claim her, and they were going to be together for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for all of those who take the time to comment and give this work some kudos. I have been pretty busy with life and I haven't had time to write. This will be the last chapter before the Hunt begins. Each stage will be a new chapter, and will possibly have both perspectives. Let me know what you think. I love hearing from you.


	6. A room with a view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some very very sinful smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warnings...
> 
> Desperate Omega's in heat  
> Daddy kink  
> Glory hole...

Chapter 6

The room that she was in had no scent blockers at all. She remembered when they used to do these meetings in tents with Betas to supervise. Now she sat in a chair in a box of a room looking at a bench across from her in another room just waiting to be occupied. The Omega’s would rotate between rooms meeting with each and everyone of the Alpha’s for 15 minutes. That would give them all a chance to scent each other, and examine one another as they all tried to find a worthy mate.

She already had a worthy mate and she couldn’t wait for her to come through that door. The first to enter the opposite room was a male, and he wore very little clothing. She could smell the heat starting to come off of him, and knew he must have been injected with something. She controlled her scent as much as possible, but he moved forward and started to sniff at the hole.

“You smell strong. I bet you would fill me with many pups,” he said and started to rub himself. 

She stayed in her position on the chair, and watched as the man whimpered near one of the vent holes. He was trying to bask in her scent as he alleviated his heat. His clothes were soon discarded, and he whimpered as he started to finger himself. “Alpha please choose me. I’ll be good. So good,” he started to fuck himself on his fingers and he came without touching his little cocklet. 

“Clean up after yourself,” Lexa said waving her hand to the clothes he had removed. 

A high pitched ring went off and the Omega in the other room stopped his cleaning and was soon picked up and escorted out of the room by a Beta female. The female didn’t look at her, and only helped the male up, and practically dragged him out of the room and into the next. A hissing sound went off in the room he just occupied and a voice rang out ‘decontamination complete.’

After that another Omega entered. This one was still in her clothes, and she seemed to cling on a bit better to reality than the last Omega. They discussed some of their favourite works of literature, and Lexa recited some of her favourite poetry, and enjoyed watching the way her legs crossed and uncrossed as tried to get some friction on her clit. She truly wondered how long she would last, she was practically panting by the time the exchange happened and when she got up the bench had a large pool of her juices.

She controlled her scent as much as possible, but whatever they gave the Omega’s seemed to have a strong effect. Lexa watched the next woman present herself and push her slick soaked fingers through a hole begging her to have a taste. “Please, just taste me. Smell how ripe I am for you Alpha. Smell how ready I am to carry your seed,” the woman moaned and rocked on a different spot on the floor. 

All she did was watch. She wouldn’t look away and completely reject them. She hated how psychological the hunt got. How much Alpha’s abused their power and turned Omega’s into cum crazed creatures that were only good for bearing pups. The poor girl in front of her came twice, and she watched her eyes roll back into her head each time. Her slick covering the floor by the time a Beta came in to move her to the next chamber. 

Male Omega’s were not her type. She preferred the female physique and enjoyed having more than one hole to fuck and fill. She was a full wolf after all and not many Omega’s could satisfy her rut. She had once spent her rut with 15 virgins, when she was younger in hopes to produce and heir when she first came into power. None of her seed took, and now she knew why. She had a true mate, who was the only one who would be able to ever carry her pups. 

The man before her pressed his slick soaked ass to the glass and looked down between his legs at her. “I can take a pretty big knot. I bet you would stretch me right open. Ruin me for all the other cocks. I’ve taken a lot of knot’s before but no Alpha smells quite like you.”

“Please pick me. Please. I can be your little cock slut. I can warm your cock up right now,” he said pulling his ass open more to show his gaping hole. Lexa watched as some cum trickled out of it. A sign he had been fucked before, but it hadn’t been satisfying enough.

Lexa didn’t speak she just turned her head a little to the side and watched as the desperate man realized she wasn’t going to fuck him. He cried and whined. He fingered his ass, and even shoved a pinky down his own cock so desperate to be filled. Slick ran down his legs and pooled at the floor, and when he came he pulled all of his fingers out and showed how his ass clenched pathetically desperate for a cock as he came with nothing filling him.

She was thankful for the decontamination. It took away the smell of the previous Omega, but their puddles still remained and she dreaded the thought of Clarke finding her Omega chamber like this. She wondered how her Omega was faring. She wondered what Alpha she would have to kill in order to get to the sweetest pussy she had ever tasted. 

All the Omega’s scents were slowly driving her closer to rut. She knew that that was the intention of the showing, as the next part was the actual hunt but her primal instincts were slowly starting to take over control. She wondered how many more hours it would be until she could give herself over to her wolf and Clarke completely. 

She didn’t look up when the door opened next. It was only when she heard a familiar whimper that she let herself finally breathe. Clarke was there in front of her. Finally.

“Are you alright?” Lexa asked, surging up and finally leaving her seat.

Clarke’s eyes looked wild, but she knew her Omega was good at practicing self control, and she knew she had an Alpha. “Lex,” Clarke practically cried and surged forward to one of the holes.

Lexa had to hold herself together when Clarke stuck her nose to the hole and just breathed her in. Lexa didn’t hold her scent back. She blasted her Omega with her scent like a comforting blanket. It took a couple minutes but soon Clarke was more coherent than before.

“You’re okay. You’re with me. I promise I will get you out of this baby, you just have to hang on a few more hours.”

“Lex… I need….” Clarke looked at her hungrily, but there was also traces of desperation. 

Clarke didn’t want to have to suffer through more of these meetings. From what she could tell Clarke would soon become more desperate for an Alpha to appease the emptiness she felt inside of her. It wouldn’t be long before she would break, and she knew as much as Clarke held out and that there were barriers, there was also not a line an Alpha wouldn’t cross to get to an Omega in heat.

Lexa finally took out her cock and showed it to the one Omega in that room that she needed more than air. She wasn’t hard yet she was still in control but when Clarke saw it she snapped her eyes up to her. “”Thank you daddy,” Clarke said seductively before licking her cock like a treat and then sucking it into her mouth. 

They had had a couple months of practice of being together so far and Clarke was doing everything in her power to drive her closer to the edge. She was moaning around her cock and using her hands to massage the length she couldn’t fit into her mouth. As she grew closer to rut, her body was starting to grow and adjust as well. 

She had helped Clarke through a heat before but the Omega had yet to drive her into a true rut. A hunt was meant to help find a worthy mate and to breed strong offspring, and Clarke had consented to that. Her Omega had consented to being bred by someone who wasn’t her. She growled and started to buck her hips. She was going to explode soon and mark Clarke as hers, and her Omega would carry her inside of her and be safe from the other predators that the hunt has brought about. 

Lexa could feel her body start to shift slightly and she worked hard to gather control and strength as she grounded herself. She couldn’t shift now, she wouldn’t. Clarke could shift, and she was a beautiful white wolf, but Lexa was…. She was commander. The Alpha of all Alpha’s and leader to her people. Her shift wasn’t something beautiful, it was dark, and she didn’t want to scare Clarke. 

As much as Lexa was part of her wolf, her wolf was part of her, and her wolf had finally found its mate. It had been a wonder she had been so restrained so far. It took everything inside of her not to claim the blonde Omega every night that they slept together. If she did that she wouldn’t have a chance of bringing Luna justice. She promised her long ago that this practice was to be abolished. She would see it through and set an example for those who wished to continue. 

“Please daddy give me your cum,” Clarke begged.

Fuck. Lexa finally opened her eyes and looked down at her baby girl. This was a new kink she had recently discovered Clarke liked, and she was open to explore it with her. “You suck me so good baby girl. Daddy loves your pretty mouth.”

Clarke started to suck her more vigorously and she placed her head on the glass and closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing. “Take daddy’s cum and rub it all over yourself baby girl. Show all the other Alpha’s who you belong to. Who owns that perfect body.”

Her Omega took the cock out of her mouth and quickly pulled down her shorts and underware and lined herself up. “Fuck,” Clarke panted as she started to take her cock inside of her. 

Lexa started to jerk her hips and Clarke tried to take more and more of her. Soon her pussy was nestling right against the glass and Lexa was slamming her hips forward giving Clarke everything she had. 

“Such a good Omega. Mine and only mine,” Lexa growled suddenly wanting to grab the chair in the room to try to break through the glass. Insead she focused on her movement’s and how Clarke’s walls started to draw her in. 

“Lexa,” Clarke shouted.

That was all the warning she had before the Omega was spasming over her cock, squirting her juices all over the floor, as the walls started to milk the cum out of her. The few few spurts stayed inside of Clarke as the Omega held herself in place. Soon Clarke’s legs gave out as her walls started to lose their grip, and the Omega slid off of her dick as she continued to spurt her seed all over her. 

Lexa tried to pull her dick back as soon as the alarm above the door sounded, but found that she was stuck. Clarke slowly got to her feet knowing that they were going to drag her up anyway. She threw her a wink pulling her shorts back up and then tasting some of the cum that covered her legs before rubbing some into her wrists, behind her ears and then all over her neck and breasts. 

Even if she could move she wouldn’t have wanted to, because now she was raging to go another round with her Omega that was now getting taken away. Lexa smashed her fists against the glass and then her head. Clarke had been so thorough in her skills she didn’t even notice that her knot had popped until it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lexa is now trapped and a few omega's to go. Any suggestions? Or skip to physical meet and greet before the hunt?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the first part of the Hunt. Let me know what you think ;)


	7. Meet + Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has to get an exam and then she has a chance to meet with potential Alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I will write a tad bit of a warning here. Clarke is going to cum during a medical exam performed by Dr. Santiago. It isn't sexual. Just her bodies response to hormones and well... If you read you will find out. 
> 
> Next is the Hunt so you can skip to that if you don't want to read this chapter. Up to you, but I did place a warning ;)

Chapter 7

Clarke hated every part of this. Lexa and Luna were right. She should have backed out, and never agreed to this. At least she was in a room with Luna now, but she still didn’t feel safe talking to her in front of the others. To her surprise Josephine Lightbourne seemed more tame than usual, but she imagined she had a few good fucks already.

Her mother burst through the doorway followed by another Doctor that she didn’t recognize but who her mother introduced as Dr. Santiago. A volunteer from another clan to work underneath her mother ensuring the health of the Omegas. She was glad that he was here because she didn’t want her mother performing the next part on her.

“Clarke if you please go with Dr. Santiago for your exam. I will take Josephine Lightborne. We will come back and gather you all slowly, and after your exam you may get ready for the evening's festivities.”

Clarke quickly looked at Luna who smiled at her before she left the room. She followed the male doctor into an exam room and got into position on the table. This wasn’t the first time she had had an exam, and she was sure it wouldn’t be the last. She could still feel the residual effects of whatever heat inducing drug they gave her, and she felt very prone and sensitive. 

“I am here on Heda’s orders,” the man said.

“Lexa?” Clarke asked.

“Yes. Ummm she told me about everything… I am just here to botch this medical report really, and give you something special that she requested. Can you please spread your legs further apart for me?” He asked, pulling out a speculum. 

Clarke did as she was told and whimpered when the cool metal touched her opening.

“Lexa told me you were sensitive,” he said squeezing more cool gel into her warm opening. 

“Ahh mm,” she squirmed as she felt him slide in the instrument further. 

“That’s it, relax,” Dr. Santiago told her, and she relaxed a little.

“Ahhh Oh god,” she started to pant as it stretched out her insides.

“That's such a good girl. You most certainly are not intact,” the man said stretching her out further and further. 

“Fuck,” Clarke said throwing her head back. Her clit was throbbing and she desperately wanted to touch it and feel some relief from the stretch she was feeling.

When he pulled out his tool she started to whine. “Any longer and your mother will become suspicious.”

“Please,”

“Your Alpha did tell me to be nice if you begged. She also said to give you this,” he said pulling out a large syringe of milky white liquid. 

“Please don’t,” Clarke cried when it was removed.

“There, there Omega,” he said, placing the dirty tools on the tray before marking some things down on a clipboard. 

She could barely feel the large syringe when it went inside of her, she was too lost to her primal state to care. All she cared about was getting off, and being bred. Once she felt the liquids hit that spot inside of her she came hard, and she felt like she was surrounded by her Alpha’s scent. She felt comforted and loved, and no longer felt shame for orgasming in front of her new doctor.

The syringe was pulled out, but something entered in its stead. She felt one ball enter her, and then another. It helped make her feel full, and trapped her Alpha’s cum inside of her. She would recognize the scent anywhere, and she was turned on, and also intrigued as to when Lexa had planned this out. Clearly this was part of the torture she would have to endure from her Alpha for entering into this. 

“Omega’s are the most beautiful creatures when they come. When they willingly give over control to their inner beasts and ride out their pleasure. Keep the balls in, only your Alpha has permission to remove them,” he said to tapping the entrance of her cunt, and she could feel the balls slightly move.

“Oh,” Clarke said, starting to squirm and adjust to the feeling. 

“Now I am just going to make a slight incision on your hip and remove your birth control, like your chart states. Do you object to that?”

“No. Fuck, take it out,” Clarke was practically drooling with the thought of Lexa breeding her. She already was holding her creamy cum inside of her, and she wanted to fully accept her seed into her body. She wanted to give herself over fully to her Alpha and would gladly present herself on a breeding bench for her pleasure when the time came.

“All done,” he said standing up.

“Can I have it?” Clarke asked.

“Have what?”

“The chip. I want to. I want to surprise her with it,” Clarke stated.

“They will search you before the hunt, so I suggest you hide it,” Dr. Santiago said, eyeing the spot he had just been for most of the duration of his visit. 

“I understand,” she said.

He helped remove the straps that were once restraining her before heading towards the door. She was left shaking in the room, but no longer with want and need. She was shaking at the thought of herself being able to get off while fully restrained. While having medical objects inserted into herself. Maybe she had a medical kink which she would have to bring up with Lexa later, or she was an overstimulated Omega succumbing to her body's primal needs.

Either way she was fine for now, and had to pick out an outfit for the presentation ceremony. All the Omegas and Alphas that were participating had been introduced, and now it was time to show herself off to all of them. She would be presented to the room before being escorted to the hunt’s starting point. 

She felt better already with a new batch of Lexa’s cum inside of her. After they removed her from Lexa’s room she had to go through and meet the rest of the Alphas. She didn’t give a fuck about her appearance. All she cared about that she was clear headed enough to ignore them and stick to a corner of the room. 

Now she was going to be daring. She picked a knee length navy dress that showed off her cleavage, and she did her makeup before meeting in the Omega chamber to wait for introduction.

One by one their names were called and they were brought out and introduced to the crowd. Clarke could see Lexa in the back looking at her seductively. Her Alpha had a huge smirk on her face which told her she knew exactly what happened during her exam. The Alpha would tease her relently about it, but her Alpha had also warned her that her body's reactions to things might be different than her minds. That she should feel no shame in submitting herself to her Omega in order to feel better in situations. She didn’t feel shame about what happened earlier, she felt more embarrassed and would most likely avoid all future interactions with that doctor. 

She looked around and saw other Omegas that were participating talking to Alphas and Betas alike. Clarke wasn’t quite sure where to look or who to turn to, but she only had eyes for one Alpha. She was about to approach her when her mother cut her off. “Clarke. I have someone I want you to meet,” she said pulling her in a direction she didn’t want to go. She sent a pleading look to Lexa before following her mother. 

“Cage Wallace. Please let me formally introduce you to my daughter Clarke,” Abby said introducing Clarke to a floppy haired Alpha. The man was a pig, and had his dick out through scent exchange as soon as she entered the room. He was the last in the lineup of Alphas that she was introduced to, and she now had a feeling it was done on purpose. She would hate to think about what would have happened to her if she didn’t meet Lexa. 

Lexa was slowly making everything in her life better. It was like she could only see in black and white before and now she could see every colour so vibrantly. “A pleasure,” he said, taking her hand without permission and kissing it. 

“Now Clarke is graduating in the fall, as I told you earlier. We kindly thank your father for hosting this year,” her mother said politely. 

“Someone needed to host, and we were more than happy to oblige. I am already looking forward to chasing you Miss Griffin, or should we just call you Mrs. Wallace from now on,” his smile would make most women swoon but she felt disgusted.

One look between her mother and him was all it took to confirm her suspicions that she had already found her an Alpha. The Hunt was just as rigged as Lexa had told her it was. The worst part about it though was how it had gone on this long, and how the leaders kept participating and never claiming an Omega. 

“I guess I should feel delighted you would give me your last name Mr. Wallace.”

“Senator Wallace,” he said, lifting his head. 

Clarke would normally challenge this. Hell she wanted to break out right now, but that wasn’t the plan. Lexa’s people would only arrive during the Hunt’s peak. Mount Weather was an underground facility, and the Hunt would be taking place outside of it on the property of a nature preserve. There out in the open Lexa’s people would attack and restrain participants, and lay charges against them. 

“Sorry, Senator,” Clarke said tilting her head to the ground. 

“Excuse me,” Lexa said, finally stepping in. Her mother and Cage both let out groans about being interrupted but she was elated. She was finally saved. “I just want to introduce myself to the most beautiful Omega in the room, and tell her it would be an honor to be chosen by her.”

“She isn’t going to choose you,” her mother said, speaking for her. 

“I was under the impression that an Omega got to choose her mate,” Lexa said putting on the most confused face she could possibly muster.

“Ah. You must be a young one. No… For centuries our people are chosen by their Alpha, and then claimed in front of all as theirs. No Omega gets to lay claim on an Alpha during the Hunt.” Cage spoke up.

“Sorry I guess I am new to this. I have just been looking for a mate, for what seems like decades,” Lexa sighed dramatically.

“Well you have a lot of options, but Clarke is going to choose someone who can provide for her, and help raise pups the way they should. Cage is running for president in a few years and plans to make a lot of changes to our small demographic in society. We have been ruled by a vacant commanders rules for too long. Look around the room. Everyone here supports the Hunt and wants Alphas back in power because they know it is what is best for them.” Abby said, gesturing to the room.

“I suppose in part you are right,” Lexa spoke. “Good luck running for president. I know who has my vote,” Lexa said shaking the man's hand. 

Clarke tried hard not to laugh so she had to turn away for a minute. Lexa was hardly ever humorous and acting never seemed like her strong suit, but she knew her Alpha had many different masks to wear. She was a professor, commander of wolves, and her mate. She had years to navigate the political waters of Alpha pissing contests and she seemed to manage just fine. 

“I am sure you will find a perfect Omega for you,” Cage said in dismissal, before turning towards her and her mother. 

“I need to get a glass of water,” she said, stepping away from her mother and Cage. 

People were around the room mingling but she felt like she was about the vomit. She never felt like her mother truly loved her and now she knew. She was never someone her mother could love. She was someone her mother could trade to suit her own agenda. 

“Omega,” Lexa purred and Clarke shivered.

“Lex,” Clarke looked into her eyes and she wanted to melt. She wanted to break down and cry in front of her Alpha and tell her exactly how she was feeling. 

“It’s okay. Just a few more hours and you and Luna will be out of here, and every last one of them will be awaiting arrest when they leave. I promised Luna this would end… and it didn’t… now you are having to go through it. I promise you this Clarke. Our children will never have to face the same burden, and I will not turn my back on my people anymore. Enough is enough,” Lexa said, pulling her into a hug.

“I love you.” Clarke said before pulling away and handing her the chip she had slipped inside of her dress.

Lexa looked at it with utter confusion. “Thanks?”

“It’s my birth control chip.”

“Birth control chip?”

“Yes. You know to keep me from getting pregnant all those times I spent on your knot.” Clarke whispered.

“But Clar-”

Lexa was cut off by her mother coming over to her. Her Alpha quickly closed her hand around the chip and slipped it into her pocket. “There you are. Looks like I can’t even trust you to get water. I am going to escort you back to your room, and you are going to stay there until the Hunt,” her mother said, dragging her away.

Clarke looked back at Lexa once more and noticed how her hands had squeezed the top of the bar. Before she exited the room completely she swore she saw Lexa crumple the bar top she was squeezing. Well at least now she wouldn’t have to deal with any other Alphas for the rest of the evening. She would just be stuck in her room. 

“Cage will provide for you. This is the last time I will see you until after the Hunt, but he wanted me to assure you he would find you before anyone else.”

That was exactly what she feared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next up we have the Hunt, and it will be told from Lexa's POV. It will start from when she gets stuck, then briefly go over her chat with Dr. Santiago. Then brief view of meet and greet. Then we will dive right into the Hunt as Lexa battles for her Omega. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all your comments and kudos. I love the ideas you all have and the support<3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments. Thanks for the Kudos and helping me decide what fic to focus on.


End file.
